kingory_enfandomcom-20200215-history
Manual of Style
The Manual of Style 'is a guide for the creation and editing of all Kingory Wiki articles. It is Kingory Wiki's standard for quality, and is intended to help editors create articles with language, layout, and formating that are clear, consistent and precise. General principles Internal consistency An overriding principle is that style and formatting choices should be consistent within a Kingory Wiki article, though not necessarily throughout Kingory Wiki as a whole. Consistency within an article promotes clarity and makes the article easier to read. Follow the sources Many points of usage, such as the treatment of proper names, can be decided by observing the style adopted by high-quality sources. Unless there is a clear reason to do otherwise, follow the usage of reliable English-language secondary sources on the subject. If the sources can be shown to be unrepresentative of current English usage, follow current English usage instead—and consult more sources. Clarity Writing should be clear and concise. Plain English works best: avoid jargon, and vague or unnecessarily complex wording. Editing standards General standards #Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Kingory Wiki is a more orderly source of Kingory knowledge. #Please do not insert a heading, such as , Summary if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. #Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Hitting the preview button can save you time by not having to go in and correct a mistake in the formating of your edits. Pages will not always display exactly as they appear in teh editing window. Use Edit Summary The Summary field is to the left of the save edit or save page button, and is there for a reason. Please put a short, description of what was changed during your edit. Keep words to a minimum in the summary, but be as clear as possible. Adding a description of what you changed helps keep track of changes that have been made. Internal Links *Do not link a page to itself, its pretty self-explanatory. *Whenever a word that is also the title of an article is used, a link needs to be inserted unless there is already a link to that article on the page. Only use a link the FIRST time the word appears. Do not use conversational style *Check your spelling and grammar. Do not use internet slang . If you are not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you are not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *To make this wiki easier to understand avoid using abbreviations. Abreviations that are used in game are exceptions. When in doubt, spell it out. Stubs If you do not know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: *Type at the beginning of the article. And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Generally the template is put at the top of the page. Do not sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be flooded with signatures. If you have made an edit that you are particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your talk posts If you make a post on a ''discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you do not have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who is who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you are going to stick around. Article standards The purpose of standardizing all articles to an official format is to improve the quality and readability of all articles in Kingory Wiki. That said, all users are strongly encouraged to follow the official format. Sub-pages See also *[[wikipedia:Wikipedia:MOS|'''Wikipedia:Manual of Style]] Category:Help